Communication
by IcyTanya
Summary: Skim through the e-mails Harry, Ron and Hermione wrote to each other on a fateful summer holiday which might just have changed all their lives.


I definitely do not own Harry Potter. If it isn't clear then the things below are e-mails, i couldn't give them addresses because wasn't uploading it.

* * *

To: PhoenixTears

From: LionsPride

So mate, how is it over at your cousin's? Is that big fat slug of a Dudley still bothering you? Why does your uncle and aunt hate you so anyway? Everything's fine over here, just Fred and George were staying over since last week and they only left yesterday. Mum's still mad at them for the chickens on the roof trick. Don't even ask, you don't want to know. I have to go, 'Mione wants to write as well. Answer as soon as you can, bye!

Mane less Lion

* * *

To: PhoenixTears

From: TeachersPet

Hello Harry, I see Ron's already asked you how you are, I won't repeat him. In case you're wondering- yes, I'm staying over for the last two weeks before school reopens. What's with you and Malfoy? You're suddenly not reacting to anything he says. Fred told me he and George would probably write as well, look out for a virus! Or at least some _very_ not-funny jokes. Are you going to be online anytime soon? Write soon and tell us what's up.

Lazy teacher's pet

* * *

To: LionsPride, TeachersPet

From: PhoenixTears hotmail

It's a bloody mess here, better than it was before though. Remember those Taekwondo lessons I'm taking at school? Let's just say they are paying off (better not let 'Mione see that) Dudley has a lovely black eye now and his best friend won't be able to walk right for a week at least. But they can't prove I did it. I try to help some of the younger children that they beat up too. Frankly I think my aunt was jealous of my mother so she hates the whole family, or maybe they're just crazy. I wish I had been there when Fred and George were, it would be so much fun! But I'm stick here with these goofs. I don't think dad likes them either, why did they force me to come anyway? I'm gonna plead 'cruel and unusual torture' at court and ask to be put up for adoption. C'mon 'Mione, Fred and George are funny! And aren't you the one who told me and Ron to ignore Malfoy and his lackeys? I dunno whether I'll be online, no idea about my own routine. Just a whirlwind to me, but mother seems to know it…have to go, mother wants me to play with Dudley and some friend of his. Heaven help!

Featherless Phoenix

* * *

To: PhoenixTears

From: GredandForge

Hey Harry, too bad you weren't here last week. We did a lovely trick on mum, she couldn't even yell at us since we were safe and sound by the time she found out, wish we could have seen her face though. Don't think Hermione liked it too much , in fact, I could (and so would George, he says) swear that she didn't find the joke funny. Is that possible? Anyway, Ron told us that you are at your cousin's? Wish we could give you some of the things from the joke shop to play tricks on that pig and his parents, after all- you did finance us with your winnings from that tennis tournament. We have gone very far with the research and we just wish we could convince some of these stuffed fish (scientists) that playing tricks is really an intricate art and requires perfect timing and absolute precision. If you can get away before your school starts again and come to our house then we'll have some enjoyment. Seeya,

Rainbow capped clowns

* * *

To: GredandForge

From: PhoenixTears

Hey, Fred and George. I wish I was at the Weasley house, but there's no chance of getting away before the end of the hols. You can't possibly give me any of your tricks but I guess it's the thought that counts. But I would love to play some of those tricks on Dudley, he really is a pig. Honestly! He needs two chairs to sit on, for me that's two chairs too many. The world would have been a better place if people like Dudley would just stop taking the trouble of existing. See you not,

Wounded at heart Phoenix

* * *

To: PhoenixTears

From: TeachersPet

Whydon't you just use the planner I gave you at Christmas? Then maybe your life won't be such a whirlwind; or let me guess, you lost it? If so- don't bothering answering the question. Seriously, aren't you going to be online anytime during these fourteen days? It's not like anything interesting is going on over there, or are you not telling us something? I should warn you, Ron may not be writing for a while. He played a rather nasty trick on Percy and got grounded by Mrs. Weasley. You really shouldn't be fighting Harry, you heard sensei- Taekwondo is for self-defense. I hope you're alright, did you get hurt while fighting?

Worried house pet

* * *

To: TeachersPet

From: PhoenixTears

I won't answer the question but 'Mione I really am sorry. I'm sure I packed it at school but I just can't find it. You're right, Ron didn't write (hey, that rhymes!) Well, there's another visitor coming over, or rather three. Some business partner of Uncle Vernon's and his wife and son. I really hope he won't be like Dudley but that's not likely, all of Uncle Vernon's partners are very snooty- he'll probably be all high-and-mighty and know how to use all fourteen forks, etc. But in case he isn't either I just might survive this summer through. I'll be able to celebrate my birthday at school this year, Yea! Write later,

Dancing Phoenix

* * *

To: PhoenixTears

From: LionsPride

Hey mate, 'Mione probably told you but I was grounded so I couldn't write. Mum is so strict, after all it was just a few feathers and paint- green paint but just paint. I should let the twins do it though, they're much better at not getting found out. Actually I'm not really sure whether I'm still grounded or not, who cares? Mum can't eat me, she'll just blow my ears up. From the cynical words you can already guess that I'm pretty steamed and have been staying near 'Mione for too long. It really _is_ infectious. I think you might be ill mate- ignoring Malfoy is like ignoring a ferret, small but very annoying. I heard about the visitor you're gonna have. Tell me about him later. At the moment I'll just check on Ginny, I'm supposed to be baby-sitting her because mum and dad wanted to go to an opera. Write back,

Sardonic Lion

* * *

To: PhoenixTears

From: TeachersPet

Oooooh, Ron just makes me so mad sometimes. I tried to talk to him about Quidditch and he stared at me for a moment then went to sleep. Why did he ignore me this time? It's really late (obviously) and I'm making sure to keep away from all heavy and blunt objects so I don't commit murder or suicide. Which makes me a liar since I'm writing on the computer, which is both heavy _and_ blunt. I hope that visitor is nice, maybe he's very nice and you'll even fall for him! I'm really glad Mr. And Mrs. Weasley could go out today; it must be a long time since their last date.

Unashamed hypocrite

* * *

To: LionsPride

From: PhoenixTears

No offence but feathers and paint doesn't sound too innocent to me Ron. Maybe it's a good thing that 'Mione is rubbing off on you. She's mad at you though, why don't you ever talk to her? I don't think that's nice. Why do you always refer to Malfoy as a ferret? By the way, what's with 'Mione and that famous football player- you know, Krum, Viktor Krum. The twins are great at pranking people aren't they? A lot of times you know it can't be anyone else but there's no proof, of course that never stopped Mrs. Weasley did it? I have to go now.

P.S. I'm still mad about the not-talking-to-'Mione thing.

Feather-ruffled Phoenix

* * *

To: LionsPride, TeachersPet

From: PhoenixTears

Guys! Red Alert! Red Alert! The visitor I talked about is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy! This morning he and his parents arrived and his father is like an older version of him. And here's the best way of proving that aliens do exist- he came over (I was outside and so was Dudley so he hadn't met any of us) and was walking around outside when he (and I) saw Dudley trying to bully a younger kid, I was all set to rush to the rescue when Malfoy did it for me. He beat Dudley up but good! After all, he is the youngest Taekwondo black belt ever. I'm writing this while I'm supposed to be at dinner so I have to go, pronto. I'll meet Malfoy there too. Bye

Dazed Phoenix

* * *

To: PhoenixTears

From: TeachersPet

Maybe he isn't really like we all thought him to be. We never really gave him a chance (and he never gave us one so we're equal). Give him some time and perhaps the two of you will become friends…or maybe that's too much to hope for…you can at least try though. I'm not going to write much, just wanted to give you food for thought.

Teacher's pet in teacher mode

* * *

To: PhoenixTears

From: LionsPride

Either you're right and aliens did abduct Malfoy's body or else he's got amnesia. Or maybe he's just gone crazy? Malfoy helping people (and especially little kids) is something that I just cannot imagine. Now, on to more tasteful topics- the cake is obviously going to chocolate but what do you want for a present? I've exhausted every idea that I've ever had and even 'Mione can't think of any more! Write soon,

Brain-dry lion

* * *

To: TeachersPet

From: PhoenixTears

Thanks, 'Mione. You really gave me food for thought and, don't tell Ron, but I'm trying to become friends with Draco (there I called him by his real name, that's proof) and when I was talking to him he seemed hedgy and shy but not nearly as nasty as I first thought him to be. In fact, I found out later that he was just nasty to all of us because he had overheard Ron talking about him and he became angry- especially when we both seemed to agree with Ron though I had only met him once and you had never. Anyway, I gotta go- nowadays whenever I try to organize my life (And yes 'Mione, I really do try to organize it) I get a major migraine!

Chock-full of aspirin Phoenix

* * *

To: LionsPride

From: PhoenixTears

Get me anything Ron; you know I'll like it. And I was gonna tell you- I won't be on much until the end of hols (Wince that seems too close nowadays) cuz I'll be kinda busy. Now Ron, don't blow up the computer or anything when you hear this, oksie? You can't read further unless you give me a pinkie promise.

I'm talking with Draco and I think he's really nice and I want us all to be friends (that includes you too!). Now I'll cut off so you can read the last sentence and rave about it to your heart's content.

P.S. Refer to Hermione's letter if you want to know why he was being nasty to us.

* * *

To: PhoenixTears

From: TeachersPet

That's the spirit! I'm glad you made up your mind about this. It'll help Ron grow up too (though whether he'll ever fully grow up is a matter of great debate). Do you know? I was talking to Ron a few minutes back and he was blushing and looking nervous and then he suddenly gave me a kiss and ran out. Woohoo! Looks like the message has finally gone through. Bye, write soon

* * *

To: PhoenixTears

From: LionsPride

Yo man! Have you like totally lost your head? This is Malfoy we're talking about! The same Malfoy who connived (No comments about my vocabulary, had enough of that from 'Mione) with Snape to get you expelled. Are you CRAZY?

And, I need to kinda ask you something- do you thing 'Mione whould hate me if I kissed her? Cuz I did and she's sorta not speaking to me anymore. Maybe I should talk to her… Bye, I'll be seeing ya and in heaven's name don't go on talking with that Malfoy git and trying to defend him.

Harassed lion

* * *

To: TeachersPet, LionsPride

From: PhoenixTears

I'm sorry I didn't write for so long but I was busy. Guys! Amazing news, don't get mad at me, PLEASE. Both of you! 'Mione, you'll probably take this easier so do try to handle Ron. The thing is, I've fallen in love with Draco… and I kinda told him and he said he loved me too and we sorta hooked up. I really love him; you guys said you wanted me to be happy so for my sake, _try_ to be nice with him? I love him guys…

Romeo Phoenix

* * *

A blond man got up from the computer where he had been reading these e-mails. A brunette came into the room as he was doing so, the brunette asked the blond man absent-mindedly, "What are you reading those for Draco?" as he sorted out the mail.

Draco smiled at the brunette fondly, "Harry, you do know what day it is tomorrow?"

Harry looked up and frowned slightly, "It's February 28 today isn't it? And it's year 2018." A smile slowly broke out on his face "Oh God! Dray, tomorrow is ours and Ron's and 'Mione's fourth anniversary, and it's a leap year again!"

Draco nodded, "I was feeling nostalgic, that's why I was reading through those letters. We've come a long way since then, haven't we? Becoming friends and having all those adventures together and then having a joint wedding. Harry I love you so much!" saying this he got up and hugged Harry hard. Harry returned the hug and smiled without saying anything…they had come a long way, at this point words were no longer necessary.

_ Nothing ends, just fades away. And some things stay forever_.


End file.
